Debilitas
'''Debilitas' is a character in Haunting Ground and the first stalker that Fiona Belli encounters. Despite his position as an antagonist, he is by no means evil or malevolent. Debilitas is a mentally disabled, hulking, grotesque-looking hunchback homunculus who works as Belli Castle's gardener and handyman. Biography When Riccardo Belli was younger, he attempted to create life as Lorenzo had, using a dog's placenta as a base, however, Debilitas turned out to be a failed creation. He has abnormally large, round eyes. One of his duties involves finding and trapping animals for Riccardo. Personality He has the mental capacity of approximately a young child, and is prone to outbursts. He can only understand simple language, and is only heard speaking short, garbled phrases: "My dolly", "Where is you!" and the rarely heard "My little poogly pie!", "Good night!", and "Me mad!" (occurs if Fiona hides at the evasion point after pushing the bookcase on Debilitas). Debilitas adores dolls, and believes that Fiona is also a doll for him to play with, thus he is compelled to pursue her. He worships the goddess statue in the chapel in his own way, creating an altar in his shack and enshrining dolls he gathers, having a pure mind unsuited to his appearance. Haunting Ground Prior to the game, Debilitas captured Hewie. He harasses Fiona and Hewie for quite a while until all three of them enter the Chapel, after which Fiona is forced to fight him. The battle has two outcomes: Fiona can either drop a large chandelier on top of him (this does not kill him), or can wear his health down. However, if she allows him to live, he will show his true personality as an innocent child, naive to what he has put Fiona through. Debilitas begins seeing Fiona as a holy figure when he sees her silhouetted against the light and stained glass windows of the chapel and will thus interrupt his pursuing, rendering him no longer a threat to Fiona. He can also be visited later in his shack, where he gives her the key to the locked stall in the bathroom. The room contains boots and the key to the gate, allowing the C ending. Later in the game, Fiona may encounter him again, and if she does, he will bow in her presence and treat her with respect. Gameplay Debilitas often appears when the player has completed a puzzle or triggered a cutscene. During the first parts of the game, if Fiona deals enough damage to Debilitas, he will run away in pain. However, after picking the lunar refractor, Debilitas will become aggressive. Debilitas is persistent and powerful but can be easily outwitted by Fiona. He can easily kill Fiona by crushing her in a massive bear-hug and can beat her to death if she's fallen in panic. Debilitas will rarely find Fiona if she's hiding in a wardrobe or under a bed. However, due to a glitch, his hands may fly through the doors, resulting in Fiona being noticed if she's hiding behind an opened door. Etymology Debilitas is Latin for "weakness". His name is likely a reference to his "weak" mental capacity. Trivia *His stalker theme is "Innocent Freak". *Debilitas may be afraid of Daniella. When Daniella is cooking in the kitchen, Debilitas will not appear, no matter how much noise Fiona makes or time that passes. The music may stop playing, but he never shows up. This might also be due to the developers unsure of what should happen if Daniella saw Fiona being chased by Debilitas. Debilitas and Daniella are never seen together in the entire game. * As with Daniella, if Debilitas is killed in "Hard Mode" his clothing reverts to the clothes worn in "Standard Mode". Gallery Debiren.png|Debilitas. Deb1.png|Debilitas chasing Fiona. Deb2.png|Debilitas looking into a pot. Bearhug.png|Debilitas grasping Fiona in a bear-hug. Musicroom.png|Debilitas finds Fiona behind the bookshelf. haunting-ground-20050204045126843-1039843_640w.jpg|Debilitas finds Fiona behind the bookshelf. Fiona Debi.png|Debilitas surprises Fiona in the kitchen. Raisedaroof.png|Debilitas scaring Fiona. Hallway.png|Debilitas is halted by Riccardo. DebilitasChandlier.png|Debilitas showing respect to Fiona. Castlekey.png|Debilitas offering Fiona a key. Debibow.png|Debilitas' final goodbye to Fiona. Scissors.png|Debilitas with garden shears. Condor.png|Debilitas' cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. DebilitasWall.PNG|Wallpaper. PanicMode.PNG|Debilitas chasing Fiona in Panic Mode. Hewiefight.PNG|Debilitas, Fiona and Hewie. Hide.png|Fiona hiding from Debilitas. Debi_costumes.png|Costumes. HGart (10).png|Concept art. HGart (11).png|Concept art. Debi_concept.jpg|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters